


What the Hell is  Gilmore Girls?

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Confused Aaron, Fluff, Gilmore girls refrences, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: what do you say we go do something Fun on Friday.”“Sorry no can do I already have plans.”“You have plans?” “Since when?”“Since they announced that Gilmore girls a year in the life would be coming out on Netflix Friday.”





	

I don’t own Criminal Minds

“So Jess is gong Black Friday shopping and I’ve managed to get the team the whole rest of the week off JJ is taking Jack so he can play with Henry what do you say we go do something Fun on Friday.” Aaron said leaning against the counter as Spencer prepped the turkey for Tomorrow.”

“Sorry no can do I already have plans.”

“You have plans?” Aaron looked at his boyfriend incredulously “Since when?”

“Since they announced that Gilmore girls a year in the life would be coming out on Netflix Friday.”

“You don’t even have a Netflix account.” Aaron reminded him trying to steal a bit of the cranberry sauce that Spencer had moved onto and getting his hand swatted.

“I do to I bought on when it was announced that Gilmore girls was being revived.” Spencer stuck the turkey in the refrigerator not noticing the look that passed over Aaron’s face.

“Okay who are you and What have you done with my boyfriend? And what the hell is Gilmore girls and you don’t even have a computer how are you going to watch it?”

“Oh Right I’m going to need to kidnap your computer for the day.”

“You’re going to what?”

“Kidnap your computer it’s four ninety minute episodes so it will be awhile.”

Aaron just stared at him his eyes almost popping out of his head. “Seriously what the hell is Gilmore girls?”

“Hmm oh it’s a show about woman and her daughter the Gilmore girls the mom had the daughter when she was sixteen and ran away from her rich parents to raise her with the help of the wacky towns people of Stars Hollow. I’d invite you to watch it with me but you’d have to many questions you’d be interrupting and I’d have to kill you.”

“I just… I can’t.”  Aaron shook his head as Spencer moved onto his next task. “Since when would you watch a show like that?”

“Oh I got into it when it first came out. I was working on a Doctorate my second and it was a way to unwind. A dysfunctional family to be sure but I envied Rory for the mother she had. Even the grandparents. Though they could be a pain in the ass sometimes.”

“Um okay.” Aaron was slightly scared at this new revelation.

“Don’t look at me like that Aaron I put seven years of my life into that show. Though okay sometimes I admit I act like the seventh season never happened.”

“Why?”

“It’s a long story, let’s just say Christopher makes me want to punch people and April annoys me and don’t even get me started on Anna.”

“Well since I Have no clue who any of those people are I won’t.” Aaron threw his hands in the air.

“Oh and those last four words they better be as good as we’ve been promised and If Rory doesn’t end up with Jess I may stab somebody. Though I guess Logan wouldn’t be too bad or someone else but I may break something if she ends up with Dean disgusting.”

“Please don’t break my computer.” Aaron said but Spencer was on a ranting roll and wasn’t even paying attention  as he went around the kitchen. “I mean seriously Dean was the worst. Ugg. Okay so I didn’t like Logan much eatiher but still. Yes Team Jess all the way. Hey think  should get a shirt made up with that saying.”

“I don’t… you want a shirt that says Team Jess on it.”

“Yeah that would be cool.” Spencer nodded.

“Hmm wonder if Luke and Lorelai will be married. Though I’ll need a million Kleenex’s to get over the death of Richard. Probably shouldn’t eat anything unless I want to choke from laughter. You know I saw a trailer and Emily was in Jeans. Jeans Aaron can you believe it.” Spencer cracked up laughing.

“Yeah um okay.”

“So yeah I have plans on Friday I’m kidnapping your computer and don’t bother me.”

“Right okay then I give up. Have fun Crazy person.” Aaron kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen wide eyed scared and still wondering what the hell his boyfriend had been ranting about. He decided it was time to do some research on who the hall all those people were. It was a bit afraid of what he’d find to be honest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so yeah Spencer is a Closet Gilmore Girls fan. Aaron is scared and I wrote this because I like Spencer can not wait for the new episodes. Yay


End file.
